My Dirty Little Secret
by Blackice97
Summary: Puck finds out that Kurt has a navel peircing. What will he do now? (PucKurt fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

Kurt sat in the back of the class as usual, fiddling with his phone. Lady GaGa was blasting her sweet music into his ears from his purple ear buds, effectively drowning out Mr. Shue's tirade about the assignment for that week.

Feeling eyes on him, Kurt looked up, meeting Puck's eyes from across the classroom. The jock was openly staring at him, head tilted back slightly as he tried to get comfortable in the horrid choir chair he was currently occupying. A slow, lazy smirk graced his lips, tilting one side of them up as a dark eyebrow rose. Kurt felt a blush settle across his cheeks and he averted his gaze.

'I wish he would stop doing that...', Kurt thought, daring another glance at Puck's heavily muscled yet lean form. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Puck had shifted his gaze. It had been like that for about three weeks now.

Kurt had been takeing off his football jersey in the locker room, his head almost completely shoved into his locker to avoid eye contact with Kerofsky or any other stupid jocks. He shoved the stupid, sweaty shirt into his locker before closing it and locking it. His towel was wrapped firmly around his slender waist to conceal his nakedness as he walked to the showers.

He slid the towel off and stepped into the warm water once he had turned it on. He sighed as the water cascaded over the sore muscles in his back. They had been in the weight room that day, and despite Puck's insisting that he couldn't lift anything more than ten pounds, he had went ahead and bench pressed nearly sixty pounds. It was a lot for him, but he had made Puck shut up for the moment, so he considered it a victory.

"The hell was I thinking...?" he said aloud softly, reaching behind him to rub his hips and lower back. In addition to the weight room, they had gone running whilst wearing a jacket with sand bags in them, and he felt like he was about to collapse.

He turned in the shower, arching his back as the water got a little colder. He shivered and quickly grabbed his conditioner. He poured a little into his hand and applied it to his light brown hair. He smiled and closed his eyes as the smell of cherry blossoms filled the steam around him, making his feel as if he was floating. He rinsed the liquid silk out of his hair regretfully, opening his eyes. Puck was leaning against the lockers, watching him.

Kurt froze, hands still in his hair as he watched Puck's hazel eyes slid from Kurt's face downwards over his chest and finally stopped at his navel. Puck's eyebrow lifted and he smirked. "Nice bling, there, Hummel," he said with his signature smirk, eyes flitting back up to Kurt's grey-green ones.

Heat flooded his face as Kurt spun around, wraping his arms over his stomach. "Go away!" he said, though he was mortified when his voice came out as a squeak.

Puck smiled softly at Kurt, making his blush deepen as he the larger teen pushed off of the lockers, walking away. Kurt sighed and rubbed his cheeks, trying to get the blush to fade. He looked down and touched the silver rose that hung from his navel piercing, wondering if Puck would say anything.

And that's what brings him to his present situation. He had, of course, been shocked when Puck hadn't told anyone, although now it felt like he and Puck had some sort of secret. Puck glanced over and Kurt realized he was still watching him. He smirked again and Kur turned away, biting his lower lip. They way Puck looked at him and gave him the slow smirk made it feel like they shared a _dirty_ secret. A small flutter went off in his stomach and he wondered about it.

**Hey guys! Stone here. This is my first PucKurt story, so give me a few suggestions in the reviews and watch out for chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt sighed as he stepped away from the school doors, pulling his light grey scarf off of his bag and wrapping it around his neck. He had worn white skinny jeans and a black button down shirt today, topping it off with a black leather jacket and his cashmere scarf. He had dressed lightly today, not anticipating the cold weather. Now he wish he had.

He sighed again, his breath coming out as fog as he zipped up his jacket and shoved his small hands in the pockets. Suddenly, the shoulder strap of his bag slid off of his shoulder, making him stubble slightly. A deep chuckle vibrated from a few inches behind his ear, and Kurt shivered.

"Enjoying making the gay kid look like an idiot?" Kurt asked dryly, adjusting his bag so it was once again on his shoulder. He turned around, taking a step back as his hip brushed against the front of Puck's jeans. Kurt watched in fascination as Puck's eyes darkened while his body stiffened at the contact. It took him a moment for the smirk to come to his lips, but it seemed almost forced.

"You do a good job of doing that yourself, Hummel," he said, shifting his weight so he was leaning on one of his legs. Kurt rolled his eyes, his own smirk lifting his full lips. "And how, pray tell, do I do that?" Puck grinned and lifted a hand from his pocket, holding it out to Kurt. The brunette looked at his closed fist suspiciously before cautiously holding an open palm beneath it. Puck opened his calloused fingers and a small piece of warm metal fell into Kurt's hand. Kurt gasped, quickly pulling it to his face. It was the silver rose, a charm he thought he had lost a few days ago.

He had been searching frantically around the locker room for it before walking out with a dejected look on his face. Kurt looked up at Puck, mouth open to deliver a stinging accusation before Puck lifted his hands in mock surrender. "It was in your shower stall," he said, making Kurt blink and close his mouth, biting down the tirade he was about to go off on. He looked down at the rose, running a thumb over it's perfect delicate figure.

Kurt mumbled something and Puck arched an eyebrow. "What? Speak up, Princess." Kurt sighed, lifting his face to meet Puck's eyes. "I said thank you. This charm means a lot to me, and I'm grateful that you returned it. Thank you." Kurt wondered why his face was burning slightly. He hoped Puck would pass his blush off as his face being ed because of the cold. Suddenly, a thought came to mind. "Why didn't you give it back sooner?"

Puck smiled, causing Kurt's heart to thump harder. Puck could diffidently be sexy when he wasn't being an ass. "Flip it," he said, turning and sauntering away towards his crappy truck. Kurt blinked, then looked down at the rose and flipped it over.

There was a word engraved in the back of the charm and he gazed at it in wonder. "Bel' Amour..." he said softly, immensely grateful that he had taken a french class. 'Beautiful Love.' Kurt smiled and touching the metal to his cheek, his eyes closed.

****Puck's POV****

Noah "Puck" Puckerman watched Kurt's face change from surprise to a certain softness from inside his truck. He smiled softly as Kurt spoke the french words and pressed the charm into his face. 'Score for the Puckasarus.' He blinked. That was a stupid nickname. Puck shook his head in exasperation at himself, starting his truck and pulling out of the school parking lot. Kurt's face flashed into his mind once again, and he smiled all the way home.


End file.
